


Vices

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Challenge: MMOM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair's secret nighttime activity is keeping Jim awake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vices

Just a little snack, so to speak. (g) Started as a drabble for the MMOM challenge and ended up as . . . something else. 

Of course Pet Fly has *nothing* to do with this story! And that's assuming you can even call it a *story*! 

Thanks to Joanne, for starting me on some good vices of my own. ;-) 

## Vices

by Jan  
May 28, 1997  


"Oooohhhhh . . . . mmmMMMMmmmm . . . " 

"Blair?" Jim woke suddenly, jerking upright in his bed. "Blair, is that you?" 

The noise ceased. 

Awake now, the Sentinel opened up his senses, reaching down through the dark stillness of the loft, trying to pick up a scent, a sound, a clue. Focusing, he locked on to the familiar sound of his Guide's heartbeat downstairs. It was racing, too rapid for Blair to be asleep; Jim could almost feel him holding his breath in the dark below. Oh, no . . . not again. 

Steeling himself against what he knew he would smell but unable to resist, Jim inhaled deeply. The rich, heady aroma he had become so used to hung thickly in the air. "Damn it," he swore softly. Why did Blair do this to him? How was he supposed to sleep through this? Should he go down and confront him? No . . . it was too embarrassing the last time. Better to let him have his privacy. 

Pulling the pillow over his head, Jim tried to turn down all his senses to the lowest level as the soft moans began again in the room below the stairs. He had to get some sleep.   
  


* * *

The next morning, Blair was in the kitchen when Jim stumped downstairs. 

"Hey, man, how'd you sleep? You look like you had a rough night." 

Jim just glowered. Should he bring it up? 

"Okay, okay, sorry I asked." 

As Jim walked to the refrigerator, a familiar orange package in the trash can caught his eye. Damn. He just couldn't let it go this time. 

"Well, how do you *think* I slept, Chief? Haven't I asked you not to do that in the middle of the night?" He leaned over and pulled the package out of the trash, turning to confront a blushing Blair with the evidence. "You know the noise and the smell drives me crazy." 

"Sorry, man, I just didn't think . . . " Blair's voice trailed off in an embarrassed laugh. 

Jim sighed as he tossed the orange carton away and reached for a low-fat breakfast bar. "I still don't know how you can keep eating that Starbucks JavaChip ice cream in the middle of the night without putting on weight, Blair, but I'm telling you right now that the next time you do it I'm gonna come down here and keep *you* awake all night." 

Blair considered the possibility. Hmmmm. He turned to the counter and covertly added another item to the grocery list.   
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
